In Love With Royalty
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: A prince and a village girl. What happens when two world collide and family stands in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The young prince and her small group of soldiers rode into the ruined village. The prince's face showed paine at the sight of the slaughter and damage done to the tiny village. Everything was burning or broken and she knew that the chances of survivors were very slim. She shook her head and turned back to the group.

"Everyone split up! Search everywhere for survivors! No one will be left behind!"

"Yes your highness!"

Everyone unmounted and spilt up in different directions. The young prince unmounted too and walked off toward the poor side of the village. She picked her way through the rubble and wreckage, ignoring the soot and dirt that got on her armor and cloak. As she got to the border of the village, she nearly gave up hope that there were no survivors… or at least on this end. She turned to go back but something caught her eye. She immediately ran over and began throwing planks of wood aside. A pale white hand was peeking out from under the planks of wood and moving slightly. She was determined to get whoever it was out of there and back to safety as soon as possible. She ignored the flames that heated up the side of her face and made her silver armor glow painfully hot. Once she was done, she was breathing heavily as she stared down at a young girl, not a day over 20. She pulled off her cloak and wrapped the scarcely dressed girl in it before picking her up. She quickly walked back to her group ignoring the raging fires, praying to all gods that the girl will be alright. Who knows how long she was trapped there.

"I found a survivor!"

"Your highness! Is she alive?"

"For now… we have to hurry back. Any on your ends?"

"None your highness…"

"On your way back, keep your eyes peeled. We might find some who managed to get away."

"Yes your highness!"

"Move out!"

They mounted and off they went, riding at a moderate pace and looking around, hoping to find at least one more. About three miles away from the village, Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Kumi halted the group and placed a finger to her lips. She slowly signaled to a tree about 5 paces ahead. Everyone placed their hands on the hilts of their swords and advanced slowly. Suddenly, she stopped them again but signaled for them to place their swords down. She unmounted and walked over and held out her hand.

"We're not hostiles… we're from the kingdom… come on out."

She smiled and everyone watched as a young girl took the gloved hand and appeared out from behind the tree. She looked weak and halfway through, her knees gave out and she fell. She felt herself fall onto something hard yet soft at the same time and noticed she was being lifted off the ground. She looked up and saw the Colonel smiling at her again and felt something soft wrap around her.

"Let's take you back and let you get checked up shall we?"

The girl nodded and mounted the horse while Kumi sat behind her. From then on, they rode continuously back to the castle, only stopping once to rest the horse and for the prince to check on the still unconscious girl. Once they got back, the prince was about to call for the doctor but found her already standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Welcome back prince. Is that her?"

"Yes. She's been unconscious since we left… please… do what you can."

"Of course."

"Oh! Doctor Oshima! Can you give her a quick check up too?"

"Hmmmm? Shes a survivor too then?"

"Yup."

"Alright then… off we go! Prince, carry her up to the infirmary for me while I take this young lady to the nurses. And tell Nyan Nyan to come down and do the check up on her while I go and make sure that girl in your arms is okay."

"Yes doctor."

The prince took her up and placed her on one of the beds while telling the nurse there what the doctor had ordered. She pulled the blankets up and covered the girl before grabbing her hand and holding it with her own gloved one. She squeezed it slightly and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Please be okay… please wake up. I don't want to lose any more people to these bandits."

She heard the door open and Doctor Oshima walk in. Doctor Oshima stood there and smiled before pulling out gloves and walking up to her.

"I'll do my utmost to help her… but you must wait. So be patient and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thanks… Yuko…"

"You're welcome pup… now OUT before I call Mari-chan and Shi-chan in here!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm out!"

The prince ran out of the infirmary and shut the door. She sighed and went back to her room to take off her armor and put on some regular clothing. She fixed her collar before sighing once again and walked out, going to her office to finish paper work. As she walked, she ran into Kumi and Medic Mayu.

"Hey Kumi! How is that girl doing? Is she good?"

"She's perfectly fine. Only a few bruises here and there."

"Good! How about you Mayu-chan? How have you been?"

"Never been better~!"

"You sound majorly happy…"

"It's because she's preggy~! With the Lieutenant Commander's child too!"

"Thanks for spilling the surprise!"

"Really? That's fantastic Mayu-chan! Congratulations! I'll be sure to congratulate the Lieutenant Commander too when I get the chance. How far along are you?"

"About 4 months!"

"And you ever told me?'

"It was going to be a surprise!"

"Haha well I have to go. See you guys later!"

"Bye~!"

"Catch you later princey~!"

She laughed and shook her head at the name as she continued to walk to her office. Once there, she closed the door and sat down while looking out the window.

"Why would you do this brother…? What would you accomplish…? What are you trying to prove with this madness?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, the girl has yet to awaken and the prince was getting more worried as each day went by. She wanted the girl to be alive, to open her eyes and smile. As she sat there staring at her work, her mind slowly drifted to the girl laying in a bed a few rooms down the hall from her. She came back to her senses suddenly and shook her head.

"_What the… why am I thinking about her AGAIN?"_

She kept shaking her head until she got a little too dizzy to continue. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes before going back to work. As she finished her tenth signature, her door burst open and Kojima Haruna, the head nurse, ran in with a smile on her face.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

"EH? REALLY?"

"No… just kidding."

"DAMN IT KOJIHARU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Nothing… you just looked pretty bored so I decided to wake you up!"

The prince sighed before she sat back down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head and stared at the airheaded head nurse wondering how in the heavens did this girl become good enough to almost become a doctor.

"Don't do that to me… you'll give me heart problems before I'm even at that age."

"No I won't~!"

Haruna closed the door before sitting down in front of the prince and placing a cup of tea in front of her. She patted the unmoving hand before smiling and stared off into space. The prince sighed as she picked up and drank the slightly sweet tea, knowing that once Haruna spaces out, it takes her a while to come back. Suddenly, the door burst open for the second time in ten minutes, this time, almost making the prince spill her tea and making Haruna smash her head against the desk.

"GUYS. SHES AWAKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL YUKO! I NEARLY CHOKED… wait what…?"

"What did you say baby?"

"I said… you're little angel is AWAKE."

"You better not be kidding me like your girlfriend did."

"I swear I am not… come see for yourself."

The prince and Haruna looked at each other before getting up and following the doctor. Haruna kept rubbing her forehead while muttering how she will get Yuko back for that while the prince just smiled and shook her head. As they reached the door, the prince suddenly felt nervous. She had no idea why but she just felt her heart rate increase and her hands get a little clammy. Suddenly, she heard someone calling to her.

"Oi… you alright there? Looking a little pale."

"Ah… I'm fine… let's go in shall we?"

They nodded ad Yuko opened the door ad stepped in followed by Haruna and then the prince. She looked around and saw the same clean and sterilized room and empty beds as always except for the one in the far corner. She walked up to the bed and saw the same girl she rescued two weeks ago wide awake and staring back at her. She smiled down at the girl and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

The girl only stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth, looking slightly confused, and then closing it again. The prince turned to Yuko and looked at her questioningly. Yuko stared back before an imaginary light bulb appeared beside her head. She ran to her desk and grabbed a glass of water before going back and handing it to the girl. The girl took it an attempted to sit up but seemed a little weak. The prince quickly placed her hand on the girl's back and helped her up. She missed the small blush that graced the pale cheeks by a second. The girl drank the water and emptied the glass in three seconds flat. The other girls in the room just stared at her with wide eyes as she placed the glass down.

"Sorry… I was really thirsty… but I am fine… thank you for saving me."

"Oh haha no worries. I'm glad you're okay. When I found you, you looked like you were on the brink of death."

"Well then I am in debt to you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it! It's a prince's job to protect and save their people right?"

"Eh… you're the… the… the…"

"Prince? Yea…?"

"OH! OH MY! Your highness! Um… I'm sorry! Where are my manners! Uhhhhhh…"

"Whoa… whoa… don't strain yourself. Forget about manners! Just be yourself ad not be so uptight, alright? We're all humans here, no one is above anyone."

"But… but…"

"No no. Just rest. That's all that matter… okay?"

The girl nodded before she allowed the prince to slowly set her back down onto the bed. The prince smiled at her as she fixed the white sheets over her body.

"Hey, we're gonna go check on the other patients alright? Don't scare the girl! She just woke up!"

"Yea! No harassing or anything okay?"

"Hey! Who do you guys take me for? Mari-chan or Shi-chan? You should be more worried about them than me! Have you SEEN what they can do?"

"We don't have to see. Just hearing the rumors are enough! But you may be worse!"

"NOT AS BAD AS KUMI AT LEAST."

"Enough enough! Just admit it! You're the worse out of all of us! Now then, I'll see you later! Once more, DON'T SCARE HER."

"LEAVE NOW YOU PERVERTED SQUIRREL!"

The prince glared at the two giggling people retreat out the door, stopping only when she saw it close and hear the footsteps become distant. She turned back to the girl who had an amused look on her face before smiling.

"This happens all the time… don't let it alarm you."

The girl nodded before smiling back at the prince. She felt her heart speed up at the sight of this girls smile. She had no idea what was in this girl that could make her, the prince of one of the strongest kingdoms, blush like a school girl.

"So do you remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

The girl looked down and stayed silent for a few minutes. The prince sat there waiting patiently, wondering if what happened was traumatic enough for her to forget. Then the girl looked up and nodded.

"I… I remember a little…"

"Tell me what you can… but if you don't want to, it's okay. I understand."

The girl shook her head and gripped the sheets till her knuckles turned white ad started shaking. The prince saw this and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, hoping to soothe the girl. The girl's hand stopped shaking and she looked at the prince, surprised. She smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand slightly.

"Take your time then. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

"I... I remember I just returned from the spring with water. Everyone was how they were everyday… the children were playing, the parents were either chatting or working. I walked into my house and my mother was there, folding up the laundry. Suddenly, I hear my father run towards the house screaming about bandits coming. He came in and grabbed his sword but by the time he got out, they had gotten there. He was the first to go. They slashed him and tied him to one of their horses and then dragged him off. Then my mother told me to stay under the table and she ran out. Last thing I saw was her being dragged up and then dark. I guess they smashed my house and the falling wood broke the table and knocked me out… Is… everything gone now?"

The prince looked away as her eyes filled with sadness. The prince's hand stayed on the girl's hand, still stroking it unconsciously, and the girl noticed. She squeezed the prince's hand and got her attention again.

"Yea… I'm sorry but… everything is gone… we only found you and one other survivor."

"Who…?"

"Ishida… Ishida Anna."

"Anna-chan is alive?"

"Yes… you know her?"

"Yea… we live next to each other…"

"Yea… but that's it… only you two… damn it! If only I could've gotten there sooner! If only… I was a better ruler…"

The girl squeezed her hand again and made the prince look at her. She held the prince's pained gaze with her own and this time, it was her stroking his hand.

"Don't blame yourself your highness… you did what you can. And I am grateful for that. I owe you my life…"

"But…"

"No… you're only one person… and you can only do so much… so please… don't blame yourself."

The prince stayed silent before smiling at the girl and placing her hand on her head. She grinned and laughed, making the girl confused and cock her head to the side.

"Ne… what's so funny you're highness?"

"Well… I don't even know your name!"

"Oh… how rude of me… not even introducing myself!"

"Stop saying rude! It's fine! Now tell me your name! All beautiful angels like you would have an equally beautiful name!"

The girl blushed before shaking her head and laughing with the prince. She prince only smiled and winked at her, still waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Haha… my name is Rena… Matsui Rena. You're normal poor village girl."

"I am Jurina. Matsui Jurina. You're crazy prince. It's a great pleasure to meet such a beautiful angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after she regained her consciousness and after she told her story to the prince, Rena was finally released by Dr. Oshima on two conditions. One, she didn't overwork or do anything to cause stress to her body and two, she had to watch what she ate. These two conditions only last for about 2 weeks but she still had to follow them… or back into the infirmary she goes. Rena readily agreed to these conditions and stepped out of the office. She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning herself against the wall besides the office. As she looked out the window towards the blue mountains in the distance, she heard light footsteps coming down the hall. She turned her head to the left and saw the young prince walking down the hallway, her face was pulled into a slight grimace as she walked, seemingly in deep thought. As she got closer, Rena pushed herself off the wall and bowed.

"Good morning your highness…"

"Ah… Ah! Good morning Matsui-san! You're out of the infirmary now?"

"Yes… Dr. Oshima just released me… with rules of course."

"Haha of course! Her and her rules… anyways… are you busy?"

"Hmm…? Well… no. I don't even know where to go!"

"Well then… come take a walk with me then? I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Eh…? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Come on now."

The prince held out her arm and smiled at Rena. Rena hesitated for a bit before smiling and taking the offered arm and they began to walk. The prince led her out to the back of the castle and what she saw made her eyes go wide. Trees and flowers grew all over the back of the castle. Roses, lilies, Lavenders, all sorts of flowers along with trees the provided shades and beautiful images filled the garden. There was what seemed to be a river that ran through the place with a small bridge going over it and leading into a small gazebo. The gazebo itself was simple yet elegant. It was white with intricate designs decorating the outside and flowers that hung around it, creating a heavenly image. The prince led her into the gazebo and sat her down before walking over to one of the bushes and picking a white flower. She walked back and placed it gently in Rena's hair before smiling.

"The jasmine… it suits you."

"Thank you…"

As they smiled at each other, they heard footsteps approach. They looked up and saw Kumi and Anna walk up. Right when Rena and Anna made eye contact, immediate joy appeared on both their faces. They ran up to each other and hugged while calling each other's name.

"Rena-chan! You're alive! I was so scared you wouldn't make it… I was so scared…"

"Anna-chan! I'm so happy you're okay! Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

Kumi and Jurina watched them with huge smiles until they parted. Kumi and Jurina walked up the two teary eyed girls and smiled at them. Jurina looked from Rena to Kumi before remembering she was supposed to introduce them.

"Ah… Matsui-san… this is Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Kumi, my right hand woman and my best friend. Kumi-chan, this is Matsui-san. The beautiful girl you saw before."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Matsui Rena-san. I am ecstatic that you are awake and well!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Yagami-sama. Thank you for coming to look for survivors and saving Anna-chan."

"No no… it is our duty! And plus, how can we leave such pretty girls alone… right?"

They all shared a laugh and sat down, chatting and getting to know each other while waiting for the others to arrive. Right when Kumi made another weird facial expression, they heard footsteps and laughter. They all looked up and saw Dr. Oshima Yuko and her girlfriend and head nurse, Kojima Haruna walk up. Yuko was, as always, trying to do "skinship" on Haruna who, on the other hand, was trying to fend off roaming hands… and not in a pleasant way either.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY PERVERTED SQUIRREL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?"

"But Nyan Nyan! We haven't had fun for a few days alreadyyyy~!"

Everyone only watched them with blank expressions as the two went on, stopping for a brief moment to say hi before continuing. They watched for a while before ignoring them and going on with themselves. Kumi occasionally making weird faces while Jurina cracked odd jokes. Anna soon joined Kumi and they both caused the place to burst out laughing with their oddness... They were all waiting for one more pair to make their appearance and once they do, everyone can have what they were waiting for… food. As Yuko was about to be thrown into the river, they heard a voice call out and everyone looked up. Yuko frozen up above everyone's head as Haruna was ready to throw her in… who knew the head nurse was that strong. A girl in a pink dress and pigtails showed up while tugging on a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late. She said she had to finish up some reports before we could come here!"

"Hey look who made it! Mayuyu and her fiancée!"

"Hey guys… yea I had to finish some reports. But we're here! Hey Jurina! Who is that pretty girl on your arm?"

"Ah right! Matsui-san, meet Mayu Watanabe, our best Medical Sergeant and, as you heard, her fiancée, Lieutenant Commander Kashiwagi Yuki."

"It's is nice to meet you Matsui-san. Mayu-chan has told me lots about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet such people that I have only heard great stories about."

"Great stories? Nonsense! What is so great about us?"

"Many things! Do not doubt me!"

"Haha of course of course! I don't doubt you! Oh Jurina… I heard that you found out Mayu-chan was pregnant."

"Yea! Congratulations Yuki-chan! How did you do it though? I mean… I know male and female can have kids but… female and female?"

"Ah… about that… let's just say… I'm a genuine pig for Yuko. She did it… with her pills."

"Pills?"

Jurina looked to the squirrel who was now back on solid ground and smiling, flashing her dimples and a wink before turning around once again start to bother Haruna.

"Let's just say… those damn pills are magical."

"What the…?"

"ANYWAYS…. You're a little too young to even ask so let's just eat… I'm starving…"

"But…"

"Maids? Please help us set up and get the food ready!"

Jurina only stood there looking lost while Rena watched her for a moment. She giggled and tugged on the young princes arm and gestured to the food.

"Let's eat your highness… I'm actually quite hungry."

"Ah… as you wish… Matsui-san."

"Mou…"

"What's wrong?"

"Why… do you call me Matsui-san? Our surnames are the same!"

"Then why do you call me your highness?"

"Because you are the prince!"

"Well stop calling me that! We're friends aren't we?"

"Ah… well… I guess?"

"Good! Now call me Jurina!"

"Only if you call me Rena! It sounds so weird for you to be so formal to me! You're a prince and I'm just a village girl!"

"You're not only a village girl Rena-chan! Now let's eat before these pigs eat it all!"

"I agree Jurina-chan! We mustn't let pigs eat it all!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO CALLING PIGS?"


	4. Chapter 4

The small feast was finished in a few hours and they all sat around the gazebo chatting. A small band had come out and was playing soft tunes at the sun was setting, casting its golden rays onto the water and small waterfalls. All Rena could do was stare. This was the first time in her whole life to see something as magnificent as this. And this was only the backyard. As the current song ended and a new song began, Kumi smiled and stood up. She held out her hand for Anna who didn't even hesitate. They strode down to the opening and began a slow waltz. Yuko and Haruna joined them soon after followed by Mayu and Yuki. As Mayu and Yuki got onto their makeshift dance floor, yuki knelt down and kissed Mayu's stomach before looking up and smiling at the girl. Jurina and Rena watched as the two looked at each other with such love, it was almost impossible not to feel all warm and fuzzy. They watched the dancing couples for a few minutes, Rena daydreaming about being out there too with someone she loves and who loves her. Suddenly, she felt the bench shift and she looked up. Standing in front of her and smiling was none other than Jurina. She held her hand out and Rena looked from her hand to Jurina, wondering if what she thought was true. Jurina only nodded and continued to smile. Rena cracked a smile herself and took her hand. Jurina led her to the dance floor and faced her. Rena smiled… then something suddenly dawned on her. Her faced must've showed it since Jurina's smile dropped and concern began to etch itself on her young face.

"What's wrong Rena-chan? Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you feeling dizzy?"

"No no… Jurina-chan calm down… it's just… I… um… I don't know how to dance… I've never danced before."

Jurina stared at Rena for a few seconds before laughing while Rena blushed and slightly punched her as Jurina kept laughing.

"So-sorry Rena-chan… you were worried about that? It's okay. I'll teach you how to dance next time."

Jurina took Rena's hands and placed them on her shoulder and placed her own at Rena's small waist. She began a simple sway and for the rest of the song, they danced like that. It was simple but even so, they enjoyed it. The first to go was Anna and Kumi. The dismissed themselves, Kumi saying that she was going to walk Anna to her room. Then went Yuki and Mayu, Yuki saying that she wanted Mayu to rest more. Lastly was Yuko and Haruna. Haruna said she wanted to finish paper work while Yuko… was just being Yuko. Following her nyan nyan and groping her. Jurina and Rena sat back down as the band packed up and left, leaving only the two of them. They sat in silence for a minute until Jurina stood up and walked up to a rose bush, her boots clicking softly on the wood. She cut off a rose with her small knife and dethorned it before walking back up and sitting back down. She fiddled with the rose for a bit before staring up at the moon.

"The moon… is so pretty today…"

Rena looked up and saw the full moon. She stared at it and seemed to make out a rabbit shape and she pointed it out to Jurina. They sat there, watching the moon and wondering why there would be a rabbit on the moon. Jurina made up random tales of why, making Rena laugh. Jurina was addicted to her laugh. She just couldn't get enough of it. Out of the corner of her eye, Jurina saw Rena shiver and she scooted closer and put her arms around Rena and pulled her closer.

"It's getting late… and cold. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please… if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course not Rena-chan."

She stood up and once again offered her arm to Rena. Rena took it with a smiled and they walked back to the castle. Jurina led her up to the second floor and past the infirmary. They passed two double doors and after two more doors, they stopped.

"This is your room Rena-chan. We have new clothes in there for you already and whatever else you may need. If they don't suit your taste, don't be afraid to tell me or one of the maids. And see those double doors? That's my room! Come by if you need help with anything!"

"Thank you Jurina-chan. Ah… good night…"

"Good night. Oh and…"

Jurina plucked a single petal from the rose, placed it on Rena's cheek, and kissed it. She handed the rose and the petal to Rena and walked away while waving and smiling. Rena stood there and stared at the retreating back of the prince as she strode away and past her bedroom, most likely back to her office. She looked down at the rose and petal wondering why her heart was beating so fast. She shook her head and walked inside, looking around at the room. There were a few candles lit, giving the room a warm glow. The sheets were pure satin and purple with the crest of the kingdom on it and they had a fragrant smell to them. When she opened the closet, she saw dresses made of pure satin, all in different colors and length. She stared in awe at everything. Never in her life has she been able to buy this kind of fabric, let alone touch it. She sat on her bed and noticed another article of clothing on her bed. A night gown. She felt the fabric and smiled. Her mother would've loved to see this. The thought of her mother made her tear up and she held the fabric as she let her tears out silently. After a time, she stopped crying and changed before blowing out the candles and getting into bed. She looked out the window at the full moon and before she fell asleep, her last though was of a prince with black hair and a kitten smile. Her dream that night was of a prince on a black horse rescuing her and giving her a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

For days, Rena wondered what that kiss was for. She thought long and hard… harder than any normal person would anyways. The only conclusion she thought of was that it was just ay regular goodnight kiss… or so she made herself believe. They continued to be in each other's presence almost all hours of the day except for night times. Rena was slowly getting used to the life of living in a castle and Jurina was helping her with anything she needed. Here and there, however, there would be reports of a village that was raided by the bandits and Jurina had to send out men to search. If the severity was enough, she, herself, would go, leaving behind a worried Rena. But one thing had Rena confused. Jurina always spoke of two more girls. A Brigadier General by the name Shi-chan and a Group Commander by the name Mari. She has never seen neither of them but from what Jurina has said, they were off somewhere finding the bandits. As Jurina and Rena sat in the office, Kumi burst in with Anna at her heels.

"Jurina! I got word from Shi-chan! They found one main camp! It's bigger than expected though… we might need a small force to take it down."

"What…? Already? Well… we have no time to lose. Get the men ready. We'll set out as soon as possible."

Jurina stood up as Kumi and Anna walked out, Anna talking to Kumi in a hushed voice. Rena turned to look at Jurina who was finishing up a report and putting her papers and pen away.

"You're… going again…?"

"Yes. I have to this time. It's a main camp."

Jurina quickly walked back out and Rena watched her. She followed Jurina and waited for her outside the armory as Jurina went in to put on her armor and grab her weapons. When she walked out fully dressed, an imaged flash in Rena's mind. The face of a young prince smiling sadly down at her as her silver armor began to turn dark from the soot in the air. That image was gone as soon as it came. She came to and followed Jurina out to the front where a small force waited for her. When Jurina was about to mount, Rena grabbed her arm, halting Jurina. She turned around and looked at Rena.

"Please… come back… safely… Jurina-chan."

"If that is Rena-chan's wish… then I shall grant it."

Jurina smiled and placed her gloved hand on Rena's cheek and stroked it while her dark eyes softened. Suddenly, Jurina leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Rena's cheek before mounting and riding off. Rena watched until they faded in the distance before walking back into the castle. On her way, she bumped into Anna and they began to walk together.

"Ne… Anna-chan…"

"Hai?"

"How is… life here?"

"Eh…? Well… it… great really! We get to do what we want. If we wanted to go help clean or cook, we can. If we wanted to play, we can… and plus… Kumi-chan is very nice to me."

"Kumi-chan eh…? You two seem very close."

Rena watched as Anna blushed and turned away. Then it hit her. She had seen signs of it before, especially during that night but she thought nothing of it. Now, she could see it clear as day.

"You… like Kumi-chan don't you…?"

"Eh? Eh? N-no of course not Rena-chan! What are you saying!"

"You're lying! I can see it!"

"Ehhhhhhh! Is it that obvious?"

"Well… we did grow up together… so for me… I guess so."

"Don't tell anyone! Well then what about you? You and Prince Jurina. You two are always together no matter what!"

"W-We're just good friends! It's nothing special!"

"Or so you say… I smell something fishy! Although… I do hope they get back safe."

"Of course they will…"

They chatted for a while longer before both went their separate ways. Rena went to the garden to tend to the flowers while Anna went to the kitchen to bug the cooks. Rena continued to tend to the garden, working on the roses and tulips and carnations without looking at the time. She noticed it was dark and sighed before walking back to the bench to sit and rest before heading back. As she sat there, she looked up at the moon and once again lost track of time until she felt herself get cold. Suddenly, she felt something drape over her and an unfamiliar scent invaded her senses.

"If Jurina comes back and finds out that you have a cold, she would flip. Do take care of yourself Matsui-san."

Rena whipped around and found a girl seemingly younger than she was standing there in the army uniform. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail and her bored eyes stared right through her. As she stood there with her arms crossed, she directed her eyes to the moon.

"You two… seem to like looking at the moon. Interesting. You should get inside. It is getting quite late."

Rena could only watch as the girl walked forward until she reached the steps leading back up to the castle. The girl stopped and turned around, seeming as if she were waiting for Rena. Rena quickly got up and went after her. Once she caught up, the girl began to walk again. She kept walking and Rena didn't pay attention at all to where they were going. She was too busy watching as the girl led her to somewhere. She observed that the girl had an odd aura around her. As if she wasn't quite what she appeared to be. She was slightly taller than Rena and eyes always held the bored and cold look, never once showing emotion. When the girl stopped, Rena finally took notice of her surroundings and she noticed she was right in front of her room.

"Have a good night Matsui-san."

"Ah… thank you…?"

"I'm Shi-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah... thank you Shi-chan… pleasure is… all mine…?"

When Rena looked up, she was surprised. It looked as if there was a smile on Shi-chan's face before she turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. Rena stared after her before returning to her room.

"So that was the girl Jurina-chan was talking about… wonder where the other one is… Ah! I still have her jacket!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Rena awoke the next morning, she looked out the window to see that it was still dark. She sighed and got out of bed to wash her face in the basin nearby the window.

"No point in staying in bed…"

After washing her face, she went to put on a light teal dress and she put on a coat over it to keep her warm in the early morning. She stepped outside and made her way to the garden once again. It was something like a safe haven for her when Jurina wasn't there. She could just sit on a bench or under the gazebo for hours, listening to the birds sing, the leaves rustle, and the water run down the small stream. As she got outside and sat down, she looked at the water that still reflected the little moonlight from the fast disappearing moon. She moved her gaze to the east as a slow but steady orange tinge began to form.

"My my… you're up early."

Rena turned around after hearing the somewhat familiar voice. There, once again, stood Shi-chan. Her arms were crossed once again and her eyes held the same look. Cold and bored. However, today she wore a regular white noble's tunic with black pants and hunting boots. Her hair was let loose and it stayed straight right down to the middle of her back. Her bangs partially covered her left eye which seemed to have a marking on it but Rena couldn't make out what.

"Ah! Shi-chan! Good morning! You're up early too!"

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a stroll."

"Ah… I just woke up… but did you sleep at all?"

"No. I had to finish up some… work. Do you enjoy the moon and the sunrise? You seem to like to be out here."

"I just… like this garden. It's so peaceful and… nice."

"Hm… I'm glad you like it. It took a while to design it."

"What do you mean?"

"I designed this. With Jurina's mother. It was the last thing I did with her before the attacks. But I'm glad you like it."

"Ah… I never knew… sorry."

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry about. Now then… let's head in. I think everyone has awoken and is now getting ready for breakfast."

Rena didn't realize it had been quite some time. The sun had already appeared and the slight mist was clearing away. Rena stood up and got ready to leave until she saw Shi-chan was once again waiting for her. This time, Shi-chan had her arm out and offered it to the girl. Rena smiled and lightly grabbed onto the arm. But right when Rena did, a shiver ran down her spine. Shi-chan was cold. Deathly cold… as if all the warmth in her being was drained out.

"Sorry… I'm a bit… cold."

"Oh… no. It's okay. I was just surprised."

Shi-chan then led the way to the dining hall and once they entered, Rena found two people already sitting there. One was Anna and the other was an unfamiliar face.

"Rena-chan! Good morning~!"

"Good morning Anna-chan! And good morning ma'am!"

"Ah Matsui-san… this is Group Major Mari. She was on the mission with me. Mari, this is Matsui Rena-san."

"Pleasure, Matsui-san!"

"Nice to meet you Group Major!"

As everyone sat down, the maids brought out their breakfast and everyone began to eat. Silence filled the room as everyone was lost in their own world until a thought hit Rena. She turned to Shi-chan who sat next to her sipping orange juice.

"Ne… Shi-chan… if you don't mind me asking… what is your position in the army…?

"Brigadier General."

"Ah… so you were the ones on the 3 month long mission…"

"Yes… we just returned to take a rest before we went back to it… we have to find as many as we can as soon as possible."

Silence once again filled the room. As everyone finished eating, a messenger ran in, holding a piece of paper.

"Shi-sama! Shi-sama! A letter from the prince!"

Shi-chan immediately stood up and grabbed the letter. She opened it and read it before dismissing the messenger. She turned to Mari and whispered something to her. Whatever it was, Mari immediately ran out of the room and out of view.

"Jurina is returning today. But…"

"But…?"

"Kumi is severely injured and Jurina has quite a nasty gash on her arm."

They both heard a loud gasp and they both turned to see Anna had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Shi-chan quickly walked up and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it lightly.

"She's going to be fine. The medics have confirmed that her condition is stable. Once they're back, Yuko will treat her and she will be as good as new. I told Mari to go tell Yuko about it so we're prepared."

Anna calmed down for a bit before Shi-chan led her to sit in the chair. She then dismissed herself and she made her way towards one of the studies. Rena stayed with Anna and asked a maid to bring them some water.

"Anna-chan… Kumi-chan will be fine… don't worry."

"But… severely…"

"She's in stable condition…"

"I know but… I can't help but worry… what if something goes wrong? What if I never get to tell her… how I feel...?"

"You will… you should tell her when she gets back… so she can recover faster and be with you!"

"I… I guess you're right…"

Rena smiled and for the rest of the day, they both stayed outside in front of the main entrance. They watched the distance and by them time midday rolled around, a black smudge was seen. It was them. The two girls were lit with joy and once they were half-way across the stretch that separated them and the castle, Mari, Shi-chan, Haruna, and Yuko joined them.

"Well… they're almost here… Nyan nyan... can you round up the staff? We have to get to her quickly."

"Hai Yuko~"

"Thank you love."

They watched for a bit longer before Yuko, herself, went in but not before telling the guards where to bring Kumi. The arrival of the small force was thunderous even in their small numbers and leading them was none other than Jurina. However, this time, she wasn't tall and proud. She was slumped over and her left arm hung limp at her side. Once they got up to the steps, Rena quickly ran down to where the prince was, helping her get down from her steed. Anna quickly ran up to where they were pulling a stretcher out of a carriage. She had tears rolling down her face as she saw the actual condition Kumi was in. It seemed a blade went horizontally across her back and deep, but small cuts marred her front. The bandages around her torso were all bloody and her face was pale and sweaty. Rena held onto Jurina as she staggered while looking at Rena.

"R-rena-chan… h-hey… how are you…?"

"Don't hey me Jurina-chan… are you okay…? How is your arm?"

"Painful."

"Of course… come… let's take you to the infirmary and have it treated."

"No I have to—"

"No. Let's go."

"But…"

Rena pouted at Jurina and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She lightly pulled the armored prince up the steps while still pouting.

"Please…?"

"Oh alright…"


	7. Chapter 7

Rena sat on a chair as she watched a nurse clean and stitch the wound on Jurina's arm. It wasn't long but it was quite deep and it stained her chainmail a crimson color. Every time the cloth of alcohol came down onto the wound, Rena flinched when she heard Jurina hiss in pain. The nurse finished up quickly and wrapped the wound, warning Jurina not to strain her arm for at least a week so the wound could close properly. Jurina agreed and Rena followed Jurina out.

"Rena-chan… meet me for dinner tonight… in my room please. I'll send a maid to call you… I have to go address the people."

"But you shou—"

"Don't worry Rena-chan… I'll be fine."

Jurina stroked Rena's cheek lightly before turning around and walking out to the courtyard where her men awaited her orders. Rena just sighed at the stubborn prince before she went to take a bath and get ready for the dinner. As she sat in the warm waters, she looked at the scar on her stomach. She remembered the time when a rogue came by and she caught him stealing something. He stabbed her with a knife and left her to bleed to death. But a young girl found her and called for help. The little girl kept talking to her, telling her that she had to be alright because one day, she will marry her. She never did find out who that little girl was. She got out of the bath and made her way back to her room to get dressed. She found a silk red one piece dress that hugged her curves perfectly and she put it on and adjusted it so it was perfect and got ready. A soft knock came from her door and she turned to look at it.

"Yes?"

"Jurina-sama has requested your presence, Lady Rena."

"Ah… I'll be right there."

She quickly finished up tying her hair in a half up half down way and stepped out. She walked to Jurina's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in…"

She pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom. Someone had set up a table with candles and roses. Jurina was standing by a chair and when Rena looked to her, she pulled out the chair and gestured for her to have a seat. Once Rena sat down, Jurina went back over and sat down herself. The chefs came in and brought out the appetizers. As they ate, Rena watched Jurina. She seemed to have difficulty eating and she seemed extremely tired. After watching her struggle for a bit longer, Rena pulled her chair over and took the utensils out of Jurina's hand.

"Wha-?"

"Say 'ahhh' Jurina-chan."

"What…? I- I can eat by myse—"

"Open wide…"

Jurina had no choice but to relent and allowed Rena to feed her. Rena kept feeding her while ignoring her own food and Jurina attempted to refuse the first few times but later gave in. Halfway through the entrée, Rena decided to ask what was nagging at her since the start of the dinner.

"Ne… Jurina-chan…?"

"Hmm…?"

"You're so tired… yet you asked me to have dinner with you… why? Why didn't you just rest?"

"Because… I haven't had dinner with Rena-chan in so long… I wanted to eat with you as soon as possible… but it seems that instead of having a normal dinner, I'm being fed."

"It's okay… but you shouldn't push yourself! It's not good for you!"

"I know…"

Jurina finished eating and Rena went back to eat her plate. Jurina just observed her with a soft smile on her face and they began to chat. Jurina asked her what she had done while she was gone and Rena told her how she tended to the garden and found Yuko having a stare off with a squirrel. Jurina laughed lightly at that and she seemed genuinely interested in what Rena has to say. She gave Rena her undivided attention and it made Rena happy. Once done, Jurina said she needed to take a bath before bed since she still reeked of blood and dirt. Rena helped Jurina into the bath and she herself decided to take another one. She washed Jurina's back and hair, being sure not to get any soap into the wound. As they sat in the water, Rena noticed Jurina starting to fall asleep. She swam over and kissed the sleepy prince on the cheek before smiling at the surprised girl.

"No sleeping in the tub Jurina-chan!"

"Mmm…"

Rena laughed and help Jurina out of the bath. She couldn't help but notice the tight abs that rippled every time she moved her upper body or how her toned arms felt when Rena helped her out. She loved the feeling of Jurina's soft skin on hers and how the girl's body would fit perfectly with hers… then, suddenly, she realized what she was thinking and she shook her head.

"What's wrong Rena-chan…?"

"Eh..? Nothing… let's get you back to your room."

Rena helped Jurina dry off and dress into her night clothes and dressed herself before going back to Jurina's bedroom. The maids had cleared out the table and chairs and now, it was just a regular bedroom. She helped Jurina into bed and rolled up her sleeves before cleaning and dressing the wound. It had healed somewhat already and that surprised Rena. Jurina healing so fast that it was already closing after the first day back. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the Brigadier General and another girl.

"Matsui-san, good evening. Your highness… I have news of the recent attack on the village 50 miles from here. Nothing as bad as before but the Field Marshall is willing to take some men out right now and take a look and see what can be done."

"Are you sure you're up for it Shiori-chan?"

"Of course your highness."

"Then so be it. Do what you think is right."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and… Rena-chan… meet our Field Marshal, Shiori Michishige."

"Pleasure to meet you Matsui-sama."

Rena returned the bow and the two left the quarters. Rena turned to Jurina and finished dressing the wound before putting the bandages away. She tucked Jurina in and placed a lingering kiss on the prince's forehead before turning to leave. She felt a hand grab her and she turned around.

"Ne… Rena-chan…"

"Yes…?"

"Will you… do me a favor…?"

"What is it…?"

"Stay with me… tonight… please… I'll have nightmares…"

"Nightmares…?"

"Of them being slaughtered… the villagers… the innocents… we didn't get to the last village on time… we watched as they were cut down and slaughtered like pigs… all of them… even the children… why… didn't we get there on time? If only... if only…"

Rena quickly got into the bed with the sobbing girl and held her tight. She whispered soothing words into the young girl's ear as she placed kisses on her head, attempting to hush her.

"It's okay… I'll be here with you tonight… and whenever you need me… I'll be right here next to you."

That night, Jurina right when Jurina started thrashing and crying, Rena would immediately grabbed her and hold onto her. It stopped the girl's frantic movements and ragged breathing and she returned to normal. This happened a few more times and each time, it broke Rena's heart more and more.


	8. Chapter 8

Rena woke up in the morning with a light weight on her chest. She looked down and saw that Jurina had fallen asleep on top of her in the middle of the night. Rena remembered the countless times when the nightmares started to haunt the girl making her thrash and whimper. Rena would immediately grab onto the girl and hold her despite all the scratch marks she would surely get. Rena looked down at the sleeping face, glad that she finally found peace and was sleeping soundly. Rena made a move to get out of bed but thought better of it. Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, Rena stayed where she was and was contented to listening to the steady breathing of the girl on top of her. After a small period of time, the girl began to stir. Rena looked down and smiled as Jurina groggily nuzzled her neck and purred before she rolled over and stretched. Rena was frozen there when she felt the nuzzle and heard the purr. The sounds oddly made her feel all giddy and… fuzzy inside. When she looked at the contented face, all she wanted to do was grab Jurina and give her a wake up kiss. Then she realized what she was thinking and her eyes went wide. Jurina was still stretching until she felt a presence and froze, rolled over, and looked at Rena. Rena stared back at her and they both had this small staring contest before they both bursted out laughing.

"Good morning Jurina-chan."

"Good morning Rena-chan… I hope… I wasn't too bad last night…"

"Not at all! Don't worry! I'm just glad you got to sleep. You seemed really tired. How are you feeling?"

"Ah… fighting and being injured does that to you I guess… a lot better than I would expect after seeming half dead last night… hehe… thanks for helping me though, Rena-chan… it was really kind of you."

"Ah… no problem! Anything to help my Jurina-chan…"

As Rena smiled, she suddenly realized her slip and she stared at Jurina who was slowly turning pink in the cheeks. An awkward silence came between them for a few seconds before a knock came on the door.

"Ah… come on in."

They both turned to the door to find Shi-chan peeking in, one eyebrow raised as she took in the scene in front of her.

"I'm not… interrupting anything… am I?"

"No no… what's the matter Shi-chan?"

"Oh… well Shiori-chan has sent back a report and said that she had not found the bandits but had left a few soldiers there for extra protection. She is now on her way back and should arrive tonight."

"I see… well we should prepare a nice dinner for her then. Once she returns, call the rest of the captains and such. We need to hold a meeting and figure out how we should handle this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and… how is Kumi doing?"

"She's… stable. But…"

"But…?"

"We don't know if she'll wake up. She took a lot of damage… and whoever did that to her was quite strong."

"Mmmmm…"

"Well… I'll see you two later… I'm off to find Mari."

Rena and Jurina watched her leave and stayed quiet for a little longer before Jurina stretched again and looked at Rena.

"We should get up… I want to see Kumi."

Rena agreed and they both got up. Rena walked back to her room and washed her face in the basin and chose her outfit for the day. She chose a simple brown skirt with a white blouse and a black corset. She stepped out of the room and found Jurina standing and looking out the window. She walked up behind her and placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright Jurina-chan?"

Jurina turned around and smiled, taking Rena's hand into hers and rubbing her knuckles unconsciously. She looked at Rena for a bit, studying the girl. She was too tired last night to fully enjoy the girl's beauty. She had missed Rena's smile and Rena's eyes on her journey… basically she had missed Rena.

"Yes… I'm fine as long as Rena-chan is by my side."

Rena smiled and blushed a little at what Jurina had said. They smiled and set out on their way to the infirmary where Kumi was kept, hand in hand. Once there, they opened the door a little and peeked inside. The found Anna sitting next to the only occupied bed and Yuko standing over it. They walked in and quietly closed the door before walking up to the bed. Rena let go of Jurina's hand and went up to Anna to place a hand on her back while Jurina walked up to Yuko.

"Yuko… how is she?"

"Her condition… is stable. But her chances of waking up are currently 50/50. I've done all I can and all we can do now is hope and pray."

"I see… is there anything we can do? Anything?"

"Well… not really… just hope. I've done all I can physically. Mentally, it's all up to her."

"Thank you Yuko… what would we do without you?"

"I have no idea… find someone else? Haha… call me if anything changes alright? And make sure Anna-chan here eats. She has refused to leave this room since Kumi was moved here."

"Alright. Thanks."

All three of them watched as Kumi laid there, still as pale as before but her breathing was normal. Rena rubbed Anna's back and whispered some words to her. They stayed there in the dim room for a while, just watching her. Jurina wanted to stay longer but she knew she had to go and finish some work. She stood up and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll eat… okay? Join us for dinner tonight. And don't worry. Kumi-chan is strong. She'll get through this."

Anna nodded but stayed silent. Jurina only gave her a sad smile before looking at Rena who looked back, worried marring her facial features.

"I have to go finish some work Rena-chan… stay here if you like. You'll know where to find me later."

Rena nodded and Jurina walked out. Rena watched her walk away and out the door before she turned back to Anna. She stayed there with the girl who only sat there and held onto Kumi's hand.

"I'll be going now… okay? Go eat something. I'll send it up for you. And remember… join us for dinner! Kumi would never allow you to do this. Understand?"

Anna looked up and Rena before nodding. Rena smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead. She took care of Anna when they were younger and they were like sisters. Seeing Anna in this state hurts her. She stood up and walked out. She asked a passing maid to send Anna some food before walking to Jurina's study. She knocked on the door and stepped in. She found Jurina sitting at her desk looking over some papers with a thick book opened. She walked up and behind the desk and looked over Jurina's shoulder.

"Hi Rena-chan… are you hungry?"

"Not quite… but don't push yourself, prince. It's bad for you since you just got back."

"I know I know…"

Jurina sat back and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Rena laughed lightly before she placed her hands on Jurina's shoulders and slowly massaged looked up and smiled at Rena who smiled back and continued her ministration. They continued this for a while before they decided to go eat. They asked a maid to take some food out to the gazebo where they sat, watching the water trickle through and gazed at the birds and animals that were around the area. As they sat and ate, Rena watched Jurina. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter each time the prince was there. Then she realized… she never did find out the younger girl's age. She turned to the girl and looked at her. She was sure Jurina was about 17 or 18 years of age judging from the way she acts and appearance but she decided to ask anyways.

"Ne… Jurina-chan… how… old are you?"

"Hmm? I'm 14! Hehe… how about Rena-chan?"

Rena stared at her in shock. This girl… the prince that the world deemed as the kindest and most giving prince… was only 14.

"Ah... uh… I'm 20…"

"Ehh? Rena-chan looks young though!"

"Is… Jurina-chan really 14? You act so mature!"

"Yup! I became prince because my brother refused! But I have been taught to be considerate and loving by my father and kind and giving by my mother… and to be strong and unyielding… by my brother."

"Ah… I see… that's good! That means Jurina-chan will be a good ruler for years to come!"

Jurina nodded and said something inaudible but Rena thought she heard something interesting. She looked at Jurina questioningly as Jurina turned a light shade of pink.

"What was that Jurina-chan?"

Jurina turned to look at Rena before darting her eyes back and forth, looking very nervous. She then looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers.

"I said… and I want you there besides me the whole time…"


	9. Chapter 9

Rena just stared at the young prince as her face steadily became red. Rena was shocked that Jurina would say something like that so quick… but she knew that she liked the young girl too.

"Um… W-well I—"

"Oh! Uh… uh… I meant like… you know… stay her… in the castle… with me… like… you know… yea…"

Rena stared as the girl stumbled over her words and became even redder, if that was possible. Rena couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment at the not-a-confession confession. But she played it off and smiled.

"I understand… and I will stay by Jurina-chan's side… because she asked me to."

Jurina stared at Rena in surprise before smiling and nodding. They both finished eating before going back to the study where they spent the rest of their afternoon. Rena sat in there, helping Jurina read over some of the papers while Jurina signed and made decisions. Night time rolled around and a soft knock was heard. They both looked up and finally noticed it was dark and only a few rays of sun was left.

"Ah… come in please."

"Excuse me…"

Anna peeked her head in and gave them a tired smile. She then slowly walked all the way in and shut the door behind her before leaning against it.

"It's time for dinner…"

"Ah… well if that's the case… let's go. Rena-chan?"

"Mmm!"

Jurina stood up and held out her arm for Rena and Rena took it happily. They walked out of the study and after they closed the door, Jurina offered her other arm to Anna.

"I know I'm not Kumi… but I'll take her place for now."

Anna gave Jurina a grateful smile and took her arm. All three of them walked down to the dining area where everyone was already seated. Shi-chan and Mari both snickered when she saw Jurina with the two girls on her arms and Yuki and Mayu just smiled. Mayu's tummy had become noticeably bigger and Yuki was constantly alternating between rubbing it or looking at Mayu with such adoration and love, it was hard not to feel it. Yuko and Haruna sat at the farthest end of the table next to Yuki and, as usual, Yuko was trying to do something perverted. Mari sudden went from snickering to laughing and Shi-chan only shook her head.

"Being popular with the ladies eh Jurina-chan?"

"Shut up Mari. You're crazy."

"Crazy in bed, I know."

"No you're not!"

"Ask Shi-chan! Right Shi-channnnn?"

"I don't know what you're saying you dork. Leave me be… trying to enjoy dinner PEACEFULLY."

Everyone laughed and they all took their seats. Jurina at the head with Rena to her right, next to Shi-chan and Anna to her left, next to Mayu. Once they were all settled, the food was brought out.

"Ne… Shiori-chan has yet to come back?"

"I heard she was close by… she should be back so—"

Suddenly the doors were pushed open and Shiori strutted in, her silver, white and blue armor glinting slightly in the candle light. Her neck-length black hair was barely ruffled and her skin showed no signs of a fight. But all the fighters there knew the sign of a fight when it came to her. It's the condition of her sword that showed. She flashed them all a smile before stepping aside and allowing two of her bigger guards drag in two unconscious bandits, including a large leader-like one…

"Sorry to interrupt you girls' dinner but… I caught some bandits. What would you like me to do with them your highness?"

"Very good work! Put them in the dungeons first. We'll deal with them later. For now, come join us… the food's getting cold."

Shiori laughed lightly and took her seat besides Haruna at the other end of the table but not before dismissing the guards. As they sat and ate, everyone remained silent until Shiori looked up at Anna.

"How is Kumi? I do hope she is getting better."

Anna looked up for a second before looking back down and shaking her head. Shiori's face dropped as she placed her fork down. She looked at Yuko who also shook her head. She rested her chin on her hand before sighing and looking up.

"Don't worry Anna-chan. Knowing Kumi, she'd be up and about in no time… so don't worry your pretty little self. Alright?"

She flashed Anna one of her charming smiles before going back to eating. She was notorious for her smiles which seemed to be able to charm anyone into liking her. But this time, it seemed strained, as if she had to force it. After that moment, everyone ate a silent dinner, hardly making a sound. Once done, Jurina stood up and looked at everyone.

"Does everyone have some time? I need to have a meeting… as soon as possible."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They all stared at the young prince who just stared back blankly for a few seconds. Awkward silence takes over. Getting enough of this, Shi-chan stands up and sticks her hand into the pockets of her pants. She looks at everyone, the bored expression never leaving her face.

"So… are we going to have this meeting? If not, I want to go back and finish reading."

Everyone was struck out of their stupor and agreed. They all stood up and proceeded to the meeting room. Jurina took Rena's hand and led her there while Shiori held out her arm for Anna. As they all entered the room, everyone sat down and looked expectantly at Jurina. She stood in front of a huge map that had x marks on some of the places.

"These x marks are the villages which has been utterly destroyed. The yellow ones are the ones that have been taken over. And the blue ones are still fine. But they won't stay that way if we don't do anything. We NEED to do something to prevent losing these small villages."

Everyone looked around, thinking of ways to maybe protect and keep those villages from the bandits. Everyone looked unsure until Mari spoke up.

"What about just sending a few guards out? Won't that make it easier?"

"It would but the bandits attack in larger forces. A few soldiers won't help much. It would only get more people killed. And plus, we need them here in case a full out war breaks out."

"Well… we can move all the people closer to here… there's enough land around the larger cities for them to live and it's close enough for soldiers to reach them quickly…"

Everyone looked to the person who spoke. The stares made Anna shrink back in her seat and turn a light shade of pink. Jurina smiled at her and nodded.

"That sounds sane… I hope they don't mind moving… I'll send out the notices first thing tomorrow."

"Well… just tell them that they can move back… tell them to bring all their precious items and make sure that your guards can provide wagons to help them with their belongings."

"Anna-chan… you should become my advisor…"

Everyone smiled and agreed to the plan. As Jurina dismissed the meeting, everyone went back to whatever they wanted to do. Anna went back to Kumi's side while Mari ran out to probably harass the cooks for more food. Shi-chan most likely went back to the library while Shiori went back to her room for a well deserved rest. Mayu and Yuki went back to their room so they can do who knows what while Yuko and Haruna went off to finish their duties. All that's left was Rena and Jurina. Rena walked up and placed a hand on Jurina's shoulder as Jurina stared at the map and all the lost villages.

"It's not your fault…"

"I know… but I still think it is… because I am the leader… I should be protecting these people… not letting them be slaughtered like swine!"

"But you are only one person… and one person can only do so much…"

Jurina sighed and turned to Rena. A grateful smile graced her lips but her eyes held sadness. Rena gave her a sad smile and hugged the young prince who hugged her back tightly.

"Please… don't leave me Rena-chan… I need you… [i]I love you…[/i]"

"I won't leave you Jurina-chan… I won't… [i]I love you too much to do that…[/i]"

They parted and Jurina smiled at her before taking Rena's hand and leading them back to where their room was. Jurina looked down and shuffled her feet while Rena squealed inwardly about how cute it looked. Jurina looked up with a pink tinge to her cheek before looking to the side and scratching the back of her head.

"Well… I… uh…. Guess this is good night…?"

She seemed reluctant to go to sleep… or more like to let a certain someone to leave her side. Rena only smiled at her before taking her hand in her.

"Well… if you want, we can take a stroll in the garden!"

Jurina quickly looked up happily and nodded. They began to walk to the doors leading out before Jurina stopped and looked at Rena.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"I'm sure… don't worry about it Jurina-chan!"

**[Backgound song: /BZYVj8P2D18] **

Jurina smiled and took Rena's hand and led her outside. The crescent moon provided just enough light for them to see the path. They strolled through the garden, hand in hand. They didn't say a single word to each other but only enjoyed each other's presence. As they reached the place where they had their first dance, they stared at the area, remembering that day where everyone was laughing and smiling. Where Kumi was being her silly self and Mayu and Yuki were still so happy and excited. Now that the inevitable war seemed to be drawing nearer and because of Kumi's condition, everyone's mood seemed to be dampened slightly. Even the expecting couple's mood seemed to have gone down a bit. Jurina looked up at the moon and sighed. She knew there would be a war… and it would be soon. And she knew she loved Rena… deep down, she knew it. She also knew that if she didn't say anything now, she could end up like Anna and Kumi… where it would be too late… too late to tell the one she loved what she felt. So she decided, then and there, she would tell her princess how she felt. Whether she would be rejected or accepted, she didn't care. She knew that she loved the girl and she knew that it was now, or never. She took Rena's hand lightly and led her out to the clearing. She turned to Rena and bowed down while holding out her hand. An invitation to dance. Rena smiled and took the hand, feeling confident. She had taken lessons on dancing… among other things too. They began a slow waltz, the water and rustling of the trees being their music. They danced and danced, the dance getting more complicated but to them, it seemed to flow naturally. Twisting and turning, their bodies would flush together then part in a millisecond. They would be so close they would almost kiss but so far, it was like trying to reach for the stars. Their movements flowed and melded together perfectly, as if they were made to dance like this. Their steps were but quiet steps, too silent for the ear to hear above the sound of trickling water but their movements were grand, fit for a ballroom. After a while, they stopped, tired but their heart beats raced on, beating in time with each others. They placed their foreheads together and smiled.

"That… was fun… wasn't it Rena-chan?"

"Yes… that was really fun… I want… to do this more often."

"Anytime…"

They smiled at each other and closed their eyes, listening for the sound of nature at work around them… and for the sound of their own heartbeats. Jurina opened her eyes first and looked at Rena. She squeezed Rena's hand lightly before leading Rena to the small lake/pond. She gave Rena a soft smile before walking slowly walking down into the water and submerging herself waist deep. She held out her hand and smiled once again, silently asking for Rena to join her. Rena looked at her uncertainly before following. As they stood there, they both looked up at the stares, watching them glitter. Jurina looked back at Rena studied her face. Rena did the same and she saw Jurina's eyes soften. She saw Jurina slowly lean closer and she closed her eyes. When she felt something soft touch her lips and she automatically responded. Their first kiss was soft and sweet, a silent confession. When they parted, they stared at each other before leaning in for another one. Rena wrapper her arms around Jurina's neck and Jurina held Rena's waist tightly. Their lips stayed together until neither of them could hold their breath any longer and they parted.

"Rena-chan… I take back what I said earlier… I do like you…. No… I love you… I love you Matsui Rena… I truly do… will you stay with me?"

"Silly… why didn't you say so earlier… I was so disappointed when you said it wasn't like that… but yes… I'll stay with you… I love you too Jurina-chan… my young prince… my savior."


	10. Chapter 10

They spent most of their time from then on together. Their relationship, however, remained unknown to most of the kingdom but the few close friends of Jurina. They figured it out right when the two stepped in the dining hall for breakfast. Mari and Yuko immediately stood up and started clapping while everyone else besides Shi-chan started clapping. Shi-chan, being her usual bored self, finally cracked a smile. Which made Rena's eyes go wide from the sight of the dimple that appeared.

"Uwahhh! How cute! Shi-chan has a dimple!"

At that phrase, the smile immediately disappeared and her same bored expression came back into place. This time, however, a blush slowly began to appear on her cheeks and Rena's gave her a wide smile as an apology for somewhat embarrassing her. They sat down and Mari leaned forward.

"So? How was it?"

Jurina and Rena looked at each other in question before turning back to the grinning girl. They all gave her the "what is wrong with you" stare but when she didn't answer, Jurina sighed and looked at her.

"What are you asking here Mari-chan?"

"I'm asking about how was the confession? Was it romantic? Was it cheesy? WAS IT SEXYYYY? WAS I—"

She was stopped in her tracks when a hand came down and smacked her on the head. Everyone looked up and saw Shi-chan with her hands poised in the aftermath of the slap, her face as expressionless as always.

"Enough with prying them for information. They'll tell you if they want to. Now let's eat. I still have a report to finish doing and everyone KNOWS they have work coming up and the organizing."

Everyone remained silent for a moment before agreeing and sitting down. As they ate, everyone switched back and forth from talking about the moving plan to just regular chit chat. They had agreed to let Anna decide how the moving should be done so right after breakfast, everyone began the procedure. After they got the word out, it only took them a few days to safely move everyone to some of the major cities without much incident. Once that was finished, everyone could breathe easy for a bit since they didn't have to worry too much about the bandits targeting lone villages. Jurina and Rena were sitting in Jurina's study a week after the successful move when Yuko came bursting in, tears in her eyes.

"Girls! Kumi-chan is awake! She's awake!"

Jurina and Rena looked at each other before running out of the study and following Yuko to the infirmary. As they ran up to the door, Shi-chan and Mari also arrived with them and together, they entered the room. Laying there with her head on the bed and her hand gripping the pale hand was none of other than Anna who was sobbing. The one hand she wasn't holding was softly stroking her hair. She owner of that hand looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Hey guys… what's up."

Her voice was hoarse but it was her voice nonetheless. Everyone smiled and Rena had a few tears trickling down her face. Kumi looked at her and sighed dramatically.

"Not you too… The first thing I see when I wake up is this little Angel crying. Now I see the princess crying!"

Rena let out a soft laugh as she continued to cry. Jurina squeezed Rena's hand before walking up to her best friend. She placed her hand on top of Anna's head before looking back to Kumi.

"Hey there Kumi. How you feeling?"

"I feel as if I got kicked by horses for 4 hours. But otherwise, I feel like… uh… well I just feel fine. Haha…"

"You're still such an idiot."

"You're still as young."

"Shut up."

"I know you miss me."

They stared at each other with blank faces before they both broke into smiles. Jurina clasped Kumi's hand in a hard grip and stared her in the eye.

"I expect you back to your post ASAP. Got it?"

"You got it. You're such a royal pain in the ass."

"Yet you love me."

They both continued to stare at each other until the burst out laughing. Kumi could only chuckle while Jurina laughed heartily.

"It's good to have you back Kumi."

"It's good to see you again too Jurina."

They both smiled before Jurina turned around and placed a kiss on Rena's cheek. She held onto Rena's hand and looked at her with a smile.

"Stay here for a bit… keep her company. Come find me later if you want. Okay, love?"

"Of course Juri. I'll see you later."

Jurina walked out and Rena made her way to the bed. She looked down at the pale girl whose hand was in a death grip by her best friend.

"Hey there Kumi-chan. I missed you."

"Missed you too princess. Hope I didn't scare you much."

"No… I knew you would make it. But… why do you keep calling me princess?"

"Because, when you're dating the prince, naturally you become a princess in a sense. And you've always been a princess. You're very presence is royalty. But this girl… this girl gripping my hand. She's my angel. The one girl I tried my very hardest to pull through for."

Rena smiled and stroked Kumi's hair, pulling her bangs back. She cupped the cheeks before lightly poking it. She gave Kumi a fake glare while still poking her.

"Don't you dare scare Anna like that ever again or I, as her best friend, will deal with you! Do you understand me Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Kumi?"

Kumi smiled widely at Rena before she did a motion that was like giving a bow of her head. She winked at Rena as she did so.

"As you command, Princess."

Rena smiled once more before she turned to leave. She gave Anna a light squeeze on her shoulder before walking out. She walked out to the garden and strolled around until she found Jurina standing under a tree close by the area they had confessed in.

"Juri… I thought you were in the study."

"I was… but I decided to come out for some air."

"Mmm… I'm glad… that Kumi-chan is awake now."

"Yea… but…"

"But…? Whats wrong, Juri?"

"The war… it's coming. I know it for sure. And I have a feeling its right after Kumi recovers enough. I just… I don't know what will happen… I don't WANT to know what might happen."

"Juri… what are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that… that I might die. That I might never come back. Or even if I do, i'll be cold and dead…"

"Wha—why would you say that? I know you'll come back!"

"I say it… because I'm up against my brother. He's the bandits leader. He killed your family and village… I'm… sorry… for not telling you sooner..."

Jurina looked down, not willing to meet her lover's eyes. Rena watched the young prince, her insides churning. She wasn't mad at Jurina for not telling her. She understood why Jurina didn't tell her. Even though she wasn't mad, Jurina seemed to think she was and her head was down looking much like a puppy which has been scolded. Rena smiled and lightly took Jurina's hand.

"Don't look like that Juri… I'm not mad… it's okay. I don't blame you."

"But… Rena…"

"No… its okay. Just… promise me you'll come back alive. I want you home alive. No matter what…"

Jurina stared at Rena before nodding he head. A silent promise to her lover. Rena smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Jurina's lips. She pulled on Jurina's hand leading her back inside.

"Come… one of the guards was asking for you."

They both entered the throne room and standing there was the head guard with a girl who looked very shy and nervous. The guard spotter Jurina and quickly saluted.

"Your Higness! We found this girl close to one of the ruined villages. What should we do with her?"

"Leave her here. I'll talk to her."

As the guard left, Jurina and Rena walked up to the said girl who had her head down and her hands fiddling in her lap. They both stopped right in front of her and kneeled down, looking at her.

"Hey there miss. Are you okay? Whats your name?"

"Je-Jenny… my name is Jenny…"

"Jenny-san… where are you from?"

"The… the small fishing village… we… didn't get away in time. I was unconscious in the forest nearby so I wandered in. That's where the guards found me."

Her explanation was short and quiet. She didn't seem hurt but she did seemed quite scared. Rena smiled down at the girl and then it hit her. She knew exactly who to ask to care for this girl. She turned to one of the idle guards and waved him over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you please find Shi-chan and send her over? I have something for her to do."

"Understood."

The guard ran off and Rena turned back to the girl. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze. Jurina immediately knew what Rena was doing and smiled at the scared girl.

"Don't worry. We have someone who will take good care of you. She's really nice."

They waited for a while before footsteps could be heard. The side door opened and Shi-chan walked in holding a book and a rapier.

"You called?"

"Shi-chan! Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure…?"

"This is Jenny. Please take care of her."

They both moved aside and Shi-chan stared at her. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her grip goes slack on both items in her hand.

"Je- Jenny…?"

"Ka—"

She was cut short when Shi-chan rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. Shi-chan buried her face in Jenny's long hair, her hug tightening.

"I missed you… so much."


End file.
